Unexpected Turn of Events
by littlethoughtz
Summary: Team Kakashi is on a mission, they're staying in a hotel and Naruto has a bad dream. How will Sasuke help him when he comes to his room? SasuNaru YAOI Don't like don't read!


Team Kakashi were deployed to the village hidden under a moon to sort out some criminals for theft. They were now finished the mission and sleeping the night away until they go home tomorrow. At least some of them were.

"S-Sasuke?"

A 16 year old boy with bright yellow hair and cerulean blue eyes stood in the doorway of his teammate's room feeling shaky and scared.

"What's wrong Dobe?"

The voice that came from underneath the mountain of blankets was slightly annoyed at the blond for waking him up from his deep sleep, but when he noticed the quiver in the Dobe's voice he looked up to see the teary eyed blond with a frightened look on his face. Dear god how could one person be so adorable even with tears dripping down his face.

"Sasuke…I-I know you don't really like me much, but can I s-sleep with you tonight…I had a bad dream about my d-dad…sniff."

The thoughts passing through the ravens head as he watched the boy grip onto the bottom of his shirt for dear life were such as "Poor guy" and "How could someone months older than me be so innocent, childlike and look so fuckable" and "What? I don't like you? Are you kidding me?"

"Eh ya sure just stop crying….It's freaking me out!"

"Hehehehe hahahaha" Oh god the little fox couldn't stop giggling at the look on Sasuke's face, all previous thoughts erased from my mind. It was amazing how someone could do that to him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Hehe nothing!" The blue eyed boy hopped into the black haired boys bed and snuggled up to him to him subconsciously.

"Dobe what the hell are you doing?"

"Cuddling you Teme, can you not tell?"

"Eh ya." If the guy kept this up the black eyed boy would certainly not be able to hold back.

Naruto clinged on tighter to the raven while said teenager silently cursed to himself when he felt himself get hard.

"Sasuke…. Why are you getting hard?"

"Uh...I…uh..." Shit what was he supposed to say to the dobe now?

"I-I know I might be assuming things here but…..i-is it because of...me?" All the yellow haired boy could think of was that he hoped it was true; he had wanted to fuck Sasuke for a long time now. He was also in love with the teme but wasn't sure if he returned his feelings.

Dammit should I tell him "Yes Naruto it's your fault, I want to take you so fucking bad" or "No of course not don't be absurd" He didn't want to frighten him with these feelings especially because he was another guy. But what the hell was he supposed to do with this major hard on, it was getting quite uncomfortable.

"Sasuke" the blond murmured from somewhere underneath the mound of blankets…..wait what under the blankets?

"Naruto wha-aaahah?" Suddenly the raven felt something warm and wet trail along the underside of his cock. Damn it felt good but when did this happen? He didn't even remember his boxers getting taken off.

"Nnngh" Sasuke tried to suppress the moan but failed miserably. Naruto had just taken his full length into his mouth and started to bob his head up and down slowly as if to tease the guy.

"F-fuck Naruto!" Naruto was very pleased to know the moans emitting from the Uchiha's mouth were because of him. He was also getting pretty aroused at the sounds coming from the younger boy's mouth. The fox then started to moan around the Teme's length and could feel Sasuke's hands gripping onto his hair for dear life.

All coherent thoughts flew out of Sasuke's head when the blond started to moan around his cock. It took all he had not to ram into the older boy's mouth, he didn't want to choke the poor guy. All too soon the heat that enveloped his dick was gone and he opened the eyes he hadn't realised he closed to glare at the dobe.

"Naruto what the fu-"

His words were cut short when he caught sight of the erotic show in front of him. Naruto was slowly pumping his cock while sucking three of his fingers. His eyes were glazed over with lust and need with a red tint to his cheeks. If the raven thought that was the best exotic display he was sorely mistaken because when Naruto presses two fingers into his entrance and called Sasuke's name he thought he would cum at the performance.

The blue eyed boy then entered his third finger and moaned as he started to move up and down on them. His knees went weak when he hit a spot inside himself. Deeming he was prepared enough to take Sasuke's length inside himself he removed his fingers with a moan and crawled over to Sasuke's lap with half lidded eyes.

"Sasuke I'm going to ride you now."

Those sensual words leaving those plump pink lips made him want to screw the dobe senseless. Sasuke was kneeling on the bed with a slight sheen of sweat glistening on his skin with eyes so black full of desire Naruto couldn't tell where the pupil and iris met. He straddled his new lover's lap as he slowly lowered himself on the massive cock. There was a slight tinge of pain as he moved down Sasuke's length but quickly turned to pleasure when he hit his sweet spot.

"A-ah…S-sasuke…so good"

"Mmmph" Sweet fuck he was so tight. It took all he had not to thrust into that tight heat.

"S-so…nngh…tight"

Naruto then started to moan out in pleasure as he bounced up and down on Sasuke's length gaining speed. Sasuke was so big, he could feel the raven's cock throbbing inside of him it was bliss.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore he shoved the blond down on the bed and rammed into him thrust after thrust.

"S-sasu…harder…faster pleeease…" The pleasure was too much for Naruto as Sasuke rammed into him harder and faster into him just like he asked him to. He was about to grab his own cock to release some of the pressure but another hand beat him to it. He arched into the touch as he slid back and forth on the bed. When Sasuke started licking and nibbling on his nipples while stroking his length it became unbearable and he released screaming Sasuke. His vision went blank and he felt as if he was in pure ecstasy.

When Naruto's walls tightened around Sasuke's cock after he reached his climax it pushed the raven over the edge and with a few more thrusts he came deep inside Naruto. All he could hear was heavy breathing and tried his best not to crush Naruto as he fell on the dobe. The two hormonal teens fell asleep in each others arms.

_The Next Morning_

When the two lovebirds woke up the next morning the room smelt of sex and two hormonal teenagers. Sasuke looked at Naruto smiling at him with a blush on his face. He smiled a rare smile back at his new lover and lightly pecked the blond's lips.

"Morning dobe"

"Morning teme"

"Last night was amazing…I never thought someone as innocent and shy looking could act like such a…slut"

Although Naruto knew he wasn't he couldn't help but shiver at the word when Sasuke said it. It turned him on to say the least.

"Oh hard just from hearing my voice Uzumaki? I think we'll have to fix that" murmured Sasuke hotly into his ear.

Just as they both let their tongues battle each other a loud knock was heard at the door.

"Oi you two…we're checking out in an hour. I suggest ye clean up from last night activities while ye still have the chance."

Naruto cringed as he heard Kakashi, their team leader's voice through the door. How did he know about last nights events?

After the two teens headed down to the lobby after cleaning themselves up a bit they were greeted by a blushing pink haired girl, their teammate Sakura, a usually emotionless teammate Sai, grinning at his two friends and their grey haired team leader obviously hiding a smirk behind that mask of his.

"What's up with everyone? Why are ye looking at us like that?"

Sasuke inwardly laughed. How the dobe naïve as this did something like that last night he couldn't comprehend.

"Well Naruto, Sasuke did ye have fun last night?" asked Kakashi "With all those moans and screaming of each others names I'd safely say yes"

Naruto flushed bright red at this.

"Yes Naruto it seems your quiet the bed partner, I wouldn't mind a chance at you myself" The wink Sai gave him kinda creeped him out.

"That's unfortunate because he is mine and if you so much as think perverted things about him you won't live to see the next sunrise!"

Sasuke wrapped an arm protectively around the blond and crashed their lips together exploring the fox's mouth with his tongue.

"Mmph S-sasuke…stop…not in front of everyone"

Naruto's eyes were glazed over with lust and he could feel himself and Sasuke becoming aroused but there were people watching.

"I have to agree with Naruto we have to get back to Konoha and deliver a report to Tsunade and I will have to collect the money I earned betting you two would get together" the smirk in Kakashi's voice was evident.

"What?"

"Now now Naruto lets get back quick, I'm sure you and your boyfriend want to get rid off those hard ons'!"

With that the five of them left the hotel leaving blushing females with on coming nosebleeds in their wake.


End file.
